


Io

by incapablehuman



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: adhd type beat, gendering, homophobic minako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incapablehuman/pseuds/incapablehuman
Summary: i finished sailor stars today, have lots of feelings, will keep updating because im always gendering anf thinking of these girls,,also other characters will get more screen time eventually just let me gender with mako and usagi for a bit
Relationships: Kino Makoto & Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Paying Attention

“Makoto Kino?”

Makoto never felt great hearing her full name. There was a reason all her friends called her Mako. It’s not that she doesn’t like her name. At times it felt comfy. Refined. But it wasn’t the most feminine name in the world. It always reminds her of them. The boys she knew in middle school who laughed at her for being a giant. The girls who whispered about how weird it was that she could beat up the boys in her class.

“Present.”

Mako knew that her name wasn’t what really mattered. It was how she presented. Anyone who knew her knew how feminine she was. She was practically born to be a perfect housewife. Aside from the whole… physical aspect of it.

As her teacher got through the roll, Mako turned her head to look at the desk. She knew she wouldn’t be there. She’s never on time.

“Usagi Tsukino?”

_mako: dude where r u_

_usagi: shitshitshit 2min covr 4 me?_

“I think she went to the bathroom.”

Ami gave Mako a knowing look from the across the room. She mouthed “she good?” Mako gave a slight nod to ease any worries. Mako didn’t mind covering for Usagi. She sometimes got worried for her but she knew it wasn’t her friend’s fault.

Mako’s mind started wandering as the roll moved to people she didn’t care about. Mako didn’t feel the need to get to know the people in her class. She didn’t turn them away but she had her friends and she was happy with that. They kept her safe.

Usagi rushed in and like a burst of wind flowing in from the freezing cold, was immediately sat in her desk. Usagi running late could rival a fighter jet at top speed. Mako barely held in a laugh imagining her friend running through the air to get on a flight she missed. Running through wind. Reminded her of-

_DO NOT THINK OF HARUKA IN CLASS_

The reminder buzzed on to the top of her phone. “Fuck off” she thought to herself as she clicked _Remind Me Later_. She had been thinking of them… a lot lately. Her interest in Haruka was nothing romantic. Sure she was attracted to them but she was pretty sure all of her friends were. She loved and cared about Michiru and would never try to get between them. Her interest in Haruka came more down to their energy. They laughed when people mistook them for a man. They found joy in being able to trick people into underestimating them as a woman. They were so confidant and self assured in their gender presentation. In a way Mako felt she never would be able to.

When she went on her, she hated to admit it to the girls but, date with Haruka and Michiru she was just enamored by how well the two of them worked together. They understood each other. Michiru watched Haruka flirt with Mako and simply laughed. It made Mako feel like she could do anything if she just had some of that confidence. On her way home that night she bought herself a ribbon to put in her hair. It made her feel like a girl. And it made her happy. 


	2. Oak

Mako sat under her tree. An oak tree she found down a hill on the side of the road. She had changed out of her white and brown school uniform into something more comfortable. An oversized orange jacket, a green cap, and yellow top. She looked out on the lake in front of her. Someone would find her here eventually.

As she had that thought an oh so familiar voice rang out.

“Mako you around?”

“Down here!”

Usagi ran, or rather fell, down the hill just managing to stop herself at the edge of the water.

“Impressive Princess.”

Usagi was wearing her trademark pink crop sweater and green trousers. Seems Mako wasn’t the only one desperate to get out of those stuffy uniforms.

“Fuck off, you know I’m not a princess.” Usagi playfully shoved her as she sat down next to her friend. “Thanks for covering for me back there.”

“No problem. I know how it is. Forgot to set an alarm?”

“I swear I did but woke up and Luna’s yelling at me again.”

“I’m sorry that sucks.”

“Eh it’s okay. It’s my fault.” Usagi sighed and looked into her lap.  
  
“Hey stop that.” Usagi looked up at Mako with those giant blue eyes. “You are doing your best aren’t you”  
  
“Yeah but-“  
  
“Look I know Luna and the others give you a hard time sometimes but they know you are trying. You just need help. We all need help in some things.”

“No I know but…” Usagi paused trying to find the right words. “I know that all is factually accurate but… it doesn’t make it hurt any less you know?”

“I know. But we try. I’ll help you where I can. And you know Ami would be happy to lend you notes whenever you need them.”

“Yeah… Thank you Mako.” The girls sat in silence for a while looking at the water and feeling the breeze.

“Fuck I completely forgot why I was looking for you. We’re meant to be meeting the girls at Crown.”


	3. A Thunder God

Jupiter. Otherwise known as Zeus. God of Lightning and Thunder.

The girls were gathered at their corner booth that Unazuki saved for them every day after school. Minako was telling them all about an audition she was preparing for and how excited she was to become an idol and take over the world.

“Yeah right. I thought you had given up on that.” Rei rolled her eyes at the girl sitting next to her.

“Yeah but Rei just imagine! I could be up on Stage! I could be dancing! I could be famous!” Minako’s eyes sparkled as she did a little dance to demonstrate.

Jupiter. A God.

“Well you still have to study! We have college coming up and we all need to be prepared for our exams.”

“Come on Ami we’re so close to the end let us dream a little.” Usagi glanced at Mako while she said this. She noticed Mako hadn’t said much since they got to the cafe.

“Maybe I should use the Starlight’s song for my audition. I mean I know they were trying to contact their Princess or whatever but you gotta admit it sorta bangs.”

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Mako suddenly stood up knocking her thighs into the table. Not wanting to admit it hurt she quickly rushed off.

“Is she ok?” Ami looked over as Mako scrambled off.

“I don’t know she has seemed a bit off all morning. Something’s up with her.” There was clear concern in Usagi’s voice.

“It’s cuz she’s gay”

“Minako you are the only straight person here you can’t say that”

“Try and stop me Rei!”

Mako’s friends’ voices faded into the background as part of the cafe’s buzzing white noise as she faced the towering monoliths of the bathroom doors. She looked at the stick figure on the door. She was meant to feel represented by this. This triangle with a circle on top. She took a breath, prayed there was no one inside and stepped in. Immediately a girl was opening the door as this happened. They exchanged glances. This girl looked Mako up and down with a look she often got, and stepped out eyeing her. It had happened. She knew. Mako ran back to her table.

Usagi looked at her friends frantic eyes. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Um it’s okay I’ll be okay I just um.” Mako tried to catch her breath. “Usagi can you…… accompany me.”

“Of course.” She looked back at her friends worried faces. “We’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

This time it went much smoother. Mako knew Usagi would yell at anyone who even gave her a side eyed glance. Sometimes she just needed someone to look out for her. As she finished in the stall she came out to see Usagi sat up on the sink counter counting the tiles on the ceiling.

“That’s annoying the tiles don’t line up correctly. Theres only half of a tile on this side and there’s no other half to pair it with.” Usagi was never afraid to say what was on her mind. Mako loved that about her. She started washing her hands at the sink Usagi was sitting next to. “You feeling a bit better?”

“Yeah I’m sorry just….” Mako made a vague gesture with her lathered up hands.

“I know I’m sorry.” Usagi didn’t have much else to say. It just sucks. What else is there to say.

“You ever think about the Roman gods?”  
  
Usagi looked perplexed. This wasn’t the direction she assumed this conversation would be going. “No I can’t say I do.”

“Just. Ok like this means nothing but.” Mako was scrubbing her hands vigorously at the point. “Like Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter. All of us besides you have connection to a Roman god. I know it’s more the planets are named after the gods but there’s still that connection. But aside from Venus all those gods are men.”

“Huh…. I guess I never made that connection.” Usagi looked down to see Mako was still rubbing her hands.

“And again I know this is just me but. Like. Why is that? Why is it only Minako?”

“Well there’s a lot of dudes in the gods I guess. I don’t know this seems like something you should ask Ami about.” She started to worry as the rubbing became more vigorous and compulsive.

“No you’re right just I don’t know this is such a dumb thing to care about I don’t know why I do just.”

“Hey, hey it's ok.” Usagi put her hand on Mako’s shoulder trying to bring her back. “You’re not dumb. This whole gender thing is weird. You know that. It’s gonna keep coming back. But that’s ok.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to- this wasn’t supposed to happen here”

“Hey. You helped me earlier. Let me take care of you for a bit. It’s what I do best.” Usagi smiled a full toothy grin. That always helped Mako calm down.

“You want to go back and talk to the girls? Or do you need some time?”

“I…. I think I’ll be ok. Let’s go back.”


End file.
